Conventional instrument panel clusters are often comprised of a composite of at least one electronic display and at least one analog display. Such instrument clusters typically have well defined edges separating the electronic display from the analog display. A typical conventional cluster 100 is shown in FIG. 1. Cluster 100 includes an electronic display 110 disposed on a circuit board 112, and an overlaying applique 114 having an opening 116 to allow viewing of the electronic display. The gloss and appearance between the applique or dial plate and electronic display is very different, such that the edges of the opening in the applique create a picture frame effect. There is also a height difference between the applique and the electronic display that creates a visually perceptible depth difference between the display image and the dial plate.
Many automobile purchasers and manufacturers are demanding a more seamless appearance and large display look, wherein the entire instrument panel cluster appears to be a single electronic display. Attempts to achieve a seamless appearance have generally involved provision of a neutral density filter window (e.g., smoke printed window) within the opening 116. However, such attempts disadvantageously reduce display intensity and do not alter the perceived depth difference between the electronic display and the dial plate. Further, the filter only hides the opening when the display is off. When the display is lit, a grayish appearance in the lit area creates a noticeable contrast and picture frame effect.